Hunt for the Hyūga
The Hunt That is what Hebitsukai was ordered to do. Hunt down the man known as Iori Hyūga. He was ordered to do this by Kei Yotsuki, one of the most legendary Shugokage and one of the five Gorosei. Hebitsukai had only been his partner for a while now, but yet Kei still surprises him. Thinking back to the matter at hand, Hebitsukai is still traveling to the Land of Mountains. As he reaches his target, he wonders if she go through with it. Some of his missions haven't been successful, but that's 100% on Hebitsukai's fault. He finally reaches the Land of Mountains, and starts to search for Iori. "This should be good." Hebitsukai speaks. The sun beamed down upon the rugged terrain of the Land of Mountains as the sun reached its highest peak within in sky. The land flourished with the native villagers of this land, as well as tourist from around the region. The rocky mountains of this land were reasons why people came to this far away land in search of natures beauty. The Land of Mountains had these beauties all across the land. "Hey did you hear that a Senior Student of the Sengoku Dojo has returned for a 5 year hiatus?" "Yeah I did hear something about that, why do you think he left?" "He's probably really strong now?" This was the chatter going on around a specific part of the land, the part where the infamous Senkoku Dojo held. This Dojo had seen some of the finest shinobi from around the world and has trained the skills of these shinobi. The shinobi of conversation was a Senior Student named Iori Hyūga, known for his ferocious Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. He had left the Land of Mountains in search of more power and had found more power. After 5 long years, he has returend to the land of mountains to greet his fellow students. Iori was on a path towards the Land of Mountains, just on the outskirts of the village it was in. "The smell of this land brings back memories, however I can see someone that doesn't belong...." "That Byakugan of yours sure helps doesn't it? Something only the Hyūga Clan can possess, well, there is some others that do have it, but it doesn't really matter. I would like to see your power, and the power beyond that. I'm also here to capture you and bring you to Kumogakure, but I'd like to see your power first. Or beat you senseless. Whichever you prefer..." Hebitsukai smiles, his iris turning into that of a snake, but it shortly changes back as if it was never there. Looking at the being that appeared in front of him, Iori listened to what he said and gained an odd look on his face. The tranquil moment Iori was having was abruptly interrupted by this man he didn't know. Iori stood in silence, observing the man for a bit and finally he uttered the words, "Who are you?" to the man. Furthermore, his reasoning for seemingly finding himself was odd as well. Iori questioned why he was being perused and why by Kumogakure at that. The white eyes of Iori analyzed the man in front of him even further. "Yin, Dark, could be a problem, I should diffuse this situation before it gets out of hand." Iori said to himself awaiting a response from the mysterious man in front of him. "Who am I? My name, is Hebitsukai. As I said, I'm here to capture you, and maybe, if I do, I'll get your Byakugan eyes and study them for a while. Yes, that sounds quite good. Now, just come on, unless you want to fight, that is." Hebitsukai soon starts to grin, then shortly after starts to laugh. "Hebitsukai.......Well if you want to get me or my eyes a fight you will get." Iori said as veins popped out the side of his face as he activated his infamous Byakugan. Iori's eyes gave him a more deeper insight into Hebitsukai. A smirk then appeared on Iori's face as he said to Hebitsukai, "Come then, if you believe you can capture me and take my eyes then you should make for a good test for my powers." Iori then placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and awaited Hebitsukai's response. "Heh heh, get ready then!" Hebitsukai charges at Iori, his arm growing and he then enhances it with chakra to further fortify his strike and then jumps in the air when close and comes down, putting his arm out to hit Iori. "Block this, Iori!" Blocking the attack is just what Iori did. As soon as the fist came near, Iori enhanced his own strength with chakra and created a large field of chakra to deflect the attack. The technique was testament of Iori's control over chakra was nothing less than masterful. The deflecting palm would not only stunt the attack, but also possibly break the hand of Hebistsukai because of the technique basically being used on a larger scale. When this would happen, Iori would also simultaneously use his Gentle Fist to run a surge of chakra through the arm of Hebitsukai which would close off all points in his hand. As the attack is about to be blocked, Hebi slams his hand into the ground, which has blood (Which he had from the start of the battle) and summons a Giant Snake, and then summons two more. The snakes start to crawl up Iori and as that happens, the giant snake loops down and attempts to swallow him. Pathetic ending, heh. As the two snakes would wrap around Iori, he would release chakra from multiple tenketsu points in his body where the two snakes were. This caused the snakes to be blow back and disperse because of the sheer force of the released chakra. As for the giant snake Iori would hold the palm he was going to use to block Hebi's attack and pointed it directly at the snake as it was looping down on Iori. Releasing a giant black of chakra he would not only close of the snake's chakra points, but kill it because of the force of the attack. The blast of chakra would send the snake reeling back as Iori would then turn his attention to Hebi.